Conventional digital cameras typically include a single focal plane with a lens stack. The focal plane includes an array of light sensitive pixels and is part of a sensor. The lens stack creates an optical channel that forms an image of a scene upon the array of light sensitive pixels in the focal plane. Each light sensitive pixel can generate image data based upon the light incident upon the pixel.
In a conventional color digital camera, an array of color filters is typically applied to the pixels in the focal plane of the camera's sensor. Typical color filters can include red, green and blue color filters. A demosaicing algorithm can be used to interpolate a set of complete red, green and blue values for each pixel of image data captured by the focal plane given a specific color filter pattern. One example of a camera color filter pattern is the Bayer filter pattern. The Bayer filter pattern describes a specific pattern of red, green and blue color filters that results in 50% of the pixels in a focal plane capturing green light, 25% capturing red light and 25% capturing blue light.